Misleads
by Sophie Ranier
Summary: sometimes, you have to read the whole story and ignore the red herrings...


**Like all my stories, I have no idea where this came from…**

**ok, so i posted the first part but then Asharlee suggested this, i think i was a joke but i kinda liked it:D**

**oh! Tei-yerinkeh means sweetheart or dearest.**

* * *

Ziva burst through the elevator doors and ran straight to the bathroom, rushing into one of the stalls and spilling the contents of her stomach into the porcelain toilet.

Groaning, she lifted herself up the floor and turned around, locking the door on the way to the sink where she began to clean herself up. She then went through her bag in search of something. After a few quick seconds she finally found it, a small brown paper bag. She turned the bag upside down and let the two small boxes drop to the counter.

Still feeling weak and dizzy, she dragged herself back to the toilet, taking the two home pregnancy tests with her.

*

Ziva splashed some water on her face before she took another small glance towards the two tests,_ still nothing_.

She looked down at her watch and saw that they should be ready by now, but they weren't. She reached for a paper towel to dry her face before checking them again.

"-"

She smiled and let out a relieved sigh, too soon for kids anyway. She didn't know what drew her eyes to the other test, but something did. And she regretted doing it.

"+"

What?

No, there's no possible way. The first one was negative, they should match up.

She let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed the two tests, throwing them into the garbage can on her way out.

Ziva passed right though the bullpen, dropping her bag down by her desk without stopping.

"Whoa, where are you off to in such a rush, ninja?" Tony asked curiously.

She shot him a glare and continued on her way. Tony watched in confusion as the former assassin headed towards the other elevator.

*

"Abby?" Ziva called into the lab, not seeing her friend anywhere in sight.

"Hey!" she heard her friend chirp happily from behind, startling her a bit. "Sorry, I was in autopsy, whadda ya need?" she asked merrily, walking into the lab.

Ziva hesitated for a moment, but Abby was her best friend and she knew she could trust her. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What kinda favor?" she asked, turning on her computer.

Ziva let out a breath. "I have a urine sample for you to run." She said uneasily.

"Aw, you're so sweet. Always bringing me the nicest gifts." Abby replied with light sarcasm.

Ziva handed her the vile and Abby began running it. "So, what am I looking for?" she asked.

"See if she was pregnant."

Abby shot her a questioning look, which soon turned into a look of realization. "You're not…?"

Ziva gave in; she knew she could trust Abby. "I am not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure? Did you take a test?"

"Yes, two actually. One was negative, the other positive. It's probably a malfunction but I need to know which is right."

"Are you feeling alright?" Abby asked, putting a hand to Ziva's forehead

"Not particularly, I am late and have not been feeling great, but I sometimes miss when I am sick and-"

"Is there a reason why you would think otherwise?" she implied. "If you catch my drift?"

"Catch you what?" Ziva asked confused.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Is there a man that would be the father? Cause I'm pretty sure babies consist of _two_ parents."

Ziva narrowed her eyes slightly on Abby, a gesture which Abby returned in a more jokingly, but just as serious, manner.

Ziva cracked a smile. She was not going to get out of Abby's questioning. "Yes, there is someone." she confessed with a blush.

Abby's eyes lit up, excited that her friend had finally found someone. "Oo, who?!

But before she could answer, the computer beeped, making Abby instinctively turn around. Ziva's breathing slowed as Abby pulled up the results.

"Negative." she said solemnly. "No bun in the oven."

Ziva let out the breath she had been holding. She nodded at Abby, thanking her on her way out and ignoring her requests to confess as to who the father would have been.

She was not pregnant. That's all she needed to know right now. It was probably just the bug that Palmer had last week.

*

Ziva entered the bullpen; seeing that no one was there she relaxed into her desk, just waiting for Tony to come in and say something utterly random and ridiculous. But instead, McGee strolled in, balancing two coffee cups and a white paper bag in his hands.

"Morning." he said, slightly uneasy, as he set down one of the coffee cups and paper bag on her desk. He made sure his hand subtly brushed against hers.

She gave him a small smile as she opened the bag. "Blueberry." she said kindly. "Thank you, _Tei-yerinkeh_" she whispered, softening his face into a smile. She took a sip of her coffee, making sure to leave a distinct lipstick mark on the top, and handed it to Tim, who smiled at the gesture and took a small sip from her cup, handing it back to her afterwards.

But then his face grew slightly serious, with traces of concern. "So…" he implied, and she noticed his teeth close under his tensed jaw.

"Negative."

Tim's face relaxed slowly, but she noticed the slight disappointment in his eyes. "It's too soon anyways." he nodded, wandering over to his desk

"I agree, we should just enjoy…us." she shot him a closed-lip smile.

"Yea." he said reassuringly. "Too bad though, it would've been a cute kid." he smiled, sitting down.

Ziva nodded, a smile still lingering on her face. "Perhaps one day."

"Yea," McGee said, seeming to drift off somewhere. "One day."

* * *

Tony sat straight up in bed, newly awoken from his dream, erm nightmare, his breath was raging and he could fell the sweat crawling down his face.

His partner, who had woken up at his first movemet, was next to him rubbing her hand across his back comfortingly. "Tony, are you alright?" she asked with concern.

Breath still heavy, he rubbed a hand over his face, adjusting his eyes to see in the darkness of their room. He glanced over at the clock 2:00 a.m.

He whipped his body around to face the woman in his bed. Cupping her face in his hands, he made sure it was her. "Tony! What are you doing?" she laughed, letting him inspect her face.

Yes, it was her. He let out a relieved sigh and brought her lips to his, giving her a passionate kiss. She was surprised at first, but soon relaxed into his arms.

Tony let go, steading his breathing, then looked down. He let out another sigh of relief at the sight of her bulging stomach.

Taking his two hands from her face and placing it on her stomach, he was soon comforted by the soft kicking of the unborn baby in her stomach.

"Tony." God, he loved it when she said his name. "What is wrong? Bad dream?" she questioned softly rubbing a few streaks of sweat from his forehead with her thumb.

"Nightmare." he breathed, hands still wandering over her stomach. She smiled at him and placed her palms ontop of his.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked, bringing his hands to her lips and kissing his knuckles lightly.

"No. Just...let's sleep." he said, as he pulled her into his embrace, kissing her neck before gently dragging her down with him under the covers.

She nuzzled her head deeper inbetween his head and shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Placing a hand on his unborn baby, he soon felt the comfort of the mother's hand intertwining with his on her stomach.

He cuddled closer to the woman "I love you Ziva." he whispered into her dark tresses.

"I love you too, _Tei-yerinkeh_ ." she replied tiredly.

They layed in silence for a minute longer, a comfortable silence. Then, though he was pretty sure she was asleep, he just had to ask, just to make sure.

"You would never hook up with McGee right?"

* * *

**so, its a lot different than the first, the first one stopped at the first line, so it was originally a mcgiva fic, but i wasn't feeling it.**

**so.....how did you like it?**

**This is a oneshot, so no more chapters. **

**But check out my other stories!:D **

**And review!**


End file.
